Chaos on the net part 1: The new evil arises
by InuyashaZeldaMegamanFan
Summary: Part 1 of a trilogy... Two dark and evil navi's come to Dentec city to destroy Megaman and his friends...also two other navi's come to stop it...but can Megaman and his friends trust these new navi's or not. Read and find out. P.S. NO flames
1. The new evil and news of a friend

Chapter 1: The new evil and the news of a friend.

A dark figure looked over Dentec City.

' In due time, Lan Hakari , Megaman's data shall be part of my navi.' He thought to himself. Suddenly his P.E.T beeped.

" Damen, you've got an email from Syrus. He says that all the navi's in King City have been absorbed into Shadowman." The navi said. Damen laughed.

"Good very good. Chaosman, send him one to tell him head here." He demanded. Chaosman nodded and went to work. The shadows soon engulfed the demonic Net Op.

"Lan, Lan, LAN!" A young man in blue armour (A/N. Is it Armour) yelled inside his P.E.T. Lan rolled off his bed and landed face first on the floor.

" What gives Megaman it's Saturday" Lan said rubbing his sore face. Megaman laughed.

" Sorry but Maylu contacted you, she said that she wants to talk with you A.S.A.P." Megaman told his Net Op. Lan sighed.

" Alright, I'll jack you in so you can see Roll, then I'll go see Maylu. SO, JACK IN MEGAMAN POWER UP!" Lan yelled. Soon Megaman was transported into the net. Moments later the blue navi found himself on Maylu's hompage, that's when he noticed two other navis standing beside a female. Megaman ran forward and saw his friends Roll and Iceman standing quitly, then he saw a face that gave him a shock.

" Protoman!" He yelled in surprise, but when he saw Roll's teary eyes he became worried.

" What's wrong Roll?" He asked the pink navi. Roll just looked at him and cried.

" Glide's gone kid." Protoman said for Roll.

" What Glide was deleted." Megaman said with shock and anger in his voice.

" More like absorbed." A strange voice said from behind the group.

Authors note: oooohhhh! Cliffie…. who is the strange voice…friend or foe.


	2. Enter Zero & X

Chapter 2: Enter Zero & X

Megaman turned to come face-to-face with two navis. One was wearing red and black armour with orange waist length hair. The other was an exact look alike of Megaman only he was wearing black armour with a red x in the middle of his chest.

" What do you mean absorbed, and who are you?" Megaman demanded. The orange haired navi stepped forward.

" I am Zero and this is my partner Megaman X." He said motioning his hand towards the other navi. X sensing the four navi's nervousness stepped up beside Zero.

" We are navi hunters, rouge navis who have no operators or P.E.T to call home. We also help fight the evil navis otherwise known as Darklods. Right now we are after two navis called Shadowman and Chaosman." He explained. Iceman stepped forward.

" What's that got to do with Glide?" He asked. Zero looked down at the small navi.

" We fear, that Shadowman just reacently attacked King Land, and he absorb every navi there. One,however was very tough and with his last bit of strength told anyone who would listen to go and get Megaman. So we did." He said looking at the blue navi. Megaman felt like his memory bank was being overloaded his friend was gone,absorbed into a navi. He couldn't let that happen any longer with his mind made up he spoke.

" Tell me what to do." He told them. Roll stepped up beside her friend.

" We're behind you 100 percentof the way Megaman." She said, then with out thinking she slipped her hand into his.

" Roll...I , uh.." Megaman stammered. Suddenly a evil laugh was emitted from the air. The six navis looked up to find a young man in black and gold armour floating. Megaman transformed his hand into his Mega Buster and held it at the ready. Then the strange navi lunged down firing black energy spheres towards the group. Zero, X, Protoman, Roll, and Iceman jumped out of the way and to safety as Megaman did a backflip while firing his Buster. The battle had begun.

Authors note: Well there you have it chapter two and who is this evil navi and how strong is he. Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Battling a demon Megaman VS Chaosman

Chapter 3: Battling a demon. Megaman V.S. Chaosman.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in my first two chapters….I do not own Megaman….Nintendo does I do own however Chaosman, Shadowman, Damen, Syrus and the battlechips they use.

" Chaos Cannon!" The navi said and instently his chest transformed into a cannon. The cannon then realsed a barrage of black energy balls.

" Mega Buster!" Megaman yelled sending pink energy balls towards the black energy balls. The force of the energy balls meeting caused a big explosion.

" Sword of the dead battle chip in download. Now take him down Chaosman!" Damen yelled as his face appered behind the navi.

" Yes, sire." Chaosman said as his hand transformed into a pure black sword. Lan's head then appered behind Megaman.

"Here comes, the Bamboo Sword battle chip in, download. Take him down!" Lan yelled.

" Got it." Megaman said as his sword transformed into a dull yellow sword. Both navis lunged and began slicing and slashing and soon both swords looked together. Chaosman soon knocked Megaman down and sliced at his neck. Megaman was quick and rolled out of the way in time and jumped up, when suddenly Zero was in front of the blue bomber with his Z saber drawn.

" Zero stand down." X told the now fuming navi. Zero glared at him.

" Why. X look if we don't stop this Megaman, Will be absorbed just like Glide and the others from King City!" He yelled at X. Megaman walked up to Zero and put his unchanged hand on his shoulder.

" Zero, I'll be fine, but if I start to get tired you can jump to my aid." Megaman said. Zero sighed not liking the idea but he resheathed his Z saber and stood down. Megaman turned his gaze back at Chaosman. The he had an idea. Then without looking back he spoke.

" Lan send me two more battle chips." He directed. Lan nodded understanding what his navi was going to do.

" Alright, Hero Sword battle chip in download. Long Sword battle chip in download. Program Advance!" He yelled as Megaman's hands turned from two blades to a blade of light.

" Ahh!" Megaman yelled as he sent the blade of light streaking towards Chaosman at astonishing speed. Chaosman just jumped up seconds before the light him and landed on the other side.

" Nice trick." He mocked the blue bomber.

" What no way." Roll, Iceman, and Protoman said in unison. Zero just stood there with his arms crossed still upset that Megaman was risking his life for everyone elses.

'Ceil if only you hadn't been in King Land the day it was attacked.' The red navi thought. He sighed as he noticed it was to late to save the love of his life. Meanwhile Megaman was thinking of how to beat Chaosman. He had done every thing his Buster failed. The Program Advance had failed miserably. Even his DoubleSoul…. His eyes widened as he thought of something.

'That's it' He thought as he turned to Lan.

Authors note: What can Megaman be thinking…..read and find out


	4. Meet the Double Soul Megaman VS Chaosman...

Chapter 4: Meet the DoubleSoul! Megaman V.S. Choasman part II.

" Lan send me the Roll soul." Megaman said. Lan nodded.

" Gotcha, DoubleSoul Roll soul, battle chip in, download!" He yelled. Soon Megaman was ingulfed in a ball of light. When the light dimmed down Chaosman laughed while the others stood in shock. Megaman looked like Roll, colours and all.

" Aww look at the pink boy navi." Chaosman said still chuckling.

" Shuddup.. I may be pink but I still have my strength plus the power of a certain someone." Megaman said over his shoulder. Roll blushed.

" We shall soon see how strong you really are. Damen prepare my mode change." Chaosman said his Net Op.

'Mode change, I don't like the sound of that.' Zero thought as he watched the battle.

" Got it. Iron Jet Armour, Mode Change Ingage!" Damen shouted, soon Chaosman's chest, arms, and legs where engulfed by a shadow ball. When Chaosman stepped out of the ball his old black and gold armour was replaced with a pure iron suit that had two jets sticking out of the back. Zero gasped.

" Now, may I step in?" He asked the other navi hunter. X just shook his head.

" Watch" was all the black navi said. Zero sighed and turned his eyes back to the fight.

' I have a bad feeling about this' He thought as he watched Megaman and Chaosman prepare to attack each other. Chaosman was the first to make a move. He activated his jets and streaked forward faster then Megaman's eyes could see. Chaosman's fist made contact with Megaman's gut and the navi went flying towards his group of friends. Protoman caught the tiring navi and helped him lie on the ground. Zero growled and pulled his Z saber from it's sheath and ran forward. X gasped.

" No, Zero don't!" he yelled but it was to late Zero and Chaosman were already in a heated battle. Megaman opened his eyes and saw his friend's surronding him.

" Uhhh.. What happened?" He asked.

" Well you got hit by Chaosman now Zero has taken you spot on the battle field." Iceman said. Megaman shot up not even noticing the pain it caused him, he then stood up. As he did he saw Zero's arm get hit by Chaosman's fist and fall to the ground. As Chaosman readied his Chaos Cannon, Megaman transformed his arm into a bow. He pulled back on the string. Making a shot of light appear like an arrow.

" Roll Arrow!" He yelled as he shot the light towards the demonic navi. The light hit Chaosman off guard sending him crashing into the wall. Chaosman got up and snickered as he walked towards the group.

" Brave, my young navi, but foolish. I would have thought you would have learned not to mess with me." Chaosman said as his fist glowed a dark black. As he neared closer his hand became a huge hammer. Just as he was about to hit Megaman, a red blade stopped it. Chaosman looked to see Protoman stopping his hammer with his Neutron Blade (A/N. I made it up. It is Protoman's personal weapon. It is just like Zero's Z saber only it take both hands to carry it).

" You fool.. you should know by now that if you mess with one of us you mess it all of us." Protoman said as he he and Chaosman began fighting.

" Chaosman, logout." Damen demanded. Chaosman nodded and looked at each navi.

" I will be back." He said before logging out. Protoman sheathed his Neutron Blade and then walked over to Megaman who was now back in his true form.

" You okay, kid?" He asked. Megaman nodded.

" Protoman, logout." Chaud said.

" You too, Iceman." Tory said.

Both Protoman and Iceman nodded and logged out. Zero walked up while holding his Z saber in his sore arm and had his other hand on the place where he got hit. X walked up to him.

" You okay?" He asked. Zero nodded.

" Good, cause you won't be when I'm finshed with you.. you big red dolt!" X yelled as he hit Zero on the head.

"OW! Sorry X, I just couldn't let Megaman get hurt." Zero said looking at the blue bomber who was sitting on the ground with his helmet off.. and running a hand through his brown hair. X saw the look in Zero's eyes.

" This is about Ceil isn't it?" X asked. Zero nodded. Soon Megaman walked up to them.

" Hey, Zero thanks if it wasn't for you or Protoman for that matter.. I might not be here." He said as he held a hand out to the red navi, who shook it. Then he held his hand out to his clone, and X shook it also.

" Well we should get going." X said. Zero nodded.

" Nonsense, you can stay with us. Right Lan?" Megaman said turning to his operator for an answer. Lan nodded smiling.

" Very, well." Zero said as he and X vanished into Megaman's P.E.T. Megaman then turned to Roll.

" See ya Roll." Megaman said giving her a quick hug.

" Bye Megaman." She said as she hugged back. After they broke the hug, Megaman logged out. Roll sighed then fell asleep.


	5. The capture of Roll!

Chapter 5: The capture of Roll!

" Damn it! We were so close! But that blasted navi, Protoman had to interfere!" Damen yelled. Suddenly Chaosman had a plan.

" Damen, we've been doing this all wrong. Instead of going after Megaman how about that pink navi he cares so much about. We get her and Megaman will lose all sense. That's when we absorbed him." The navi said chuckling. Damen smiled quickly.

" Yes, take the girl ransom, and make her watch as her blue hero is absorbed into your body." He said. Amused with the plan both the net op. and net navi laughed through the darkness.

" So my young blue counter part what's up with that pink navi." X said as he polished his laser (A/N anyone know what that is called) Megaman sighed.

" I don't know…when I first met Roll me and her promised never to fall in love. But now…" The blue navi paused looking for an answer.

" Now you are finding it hard not to fall in love am I right." This comment came nethier from neither Megaman nor X, but it was spoken from the mouth of Zero. Megaman nodded.

" Yeah how did you know?" The blue bomber asked. X smirked as he looked at Zero.

" When he was protecting the net alone… this was two years before I met him… he promised a young girl navi named Ceil that when he was done they would be friends and nothing more. But that all changed when he did finishes his mission and he got to know Ceil better. Soon they fell in love." The black navi explained. Megaman nodded. Zero clentched his fist.

" Then that damn monster Shadowman took her from me… but I will get her back, I swear it!" Zero yelled.

Roll sighed as she awoke. She looked over to find that Rush was busy fixing the mess that had been caused by the fighting between Megaman and that demonic navi Chaosman. Suddenly she heard a voice in the shadows.

" Come to me Roll." Roll gasped she thought it sounded it like Megaman. She got up and walk to the corner. Suddenly she was grabbed by a pair of arms.

" Maylu, Help!" The navi yelled fanticaly hoping her net op. could hear her. However she was soon ingulfed in the shadows and she felt herself sink in uncousioness..

The next morning Lan heard a knock on his door. The young Net Op. opened the door to find Maylu standing there. He saw it looked like she was crying.

" Maylu…wha…" Lan didn't finshes because Maylu ran into his arms.

" She's gone…Roll is gone!" Maylu cried in to Lan's vest. From inside his P.E.T Megaman nearly shot the whole thing to pieces.

" Damn…why Roll!" Megaman yelled as he readied his cannon for another rampage. Zero put a hand on his shoulder.

" Megaman we will get Roll back. Now do you know where they might be?" Zero asked calming the blue navi. Megaman's eyes widened as he remembered something that happened when he battled another demonic darklod none as Bass. He turned to face the navi hunters.

" I actually think I do." He replied before turning his cannon back into his hand and sat down.


	6. Athours Note

Athours Note:

Ok there seems to be some confusion in my story. Well a couple things anyway.

First off. My Shadowman is completely different then the one in my storie.

Second. I know that Protoman has a weapon in the show. The Neutron Blade is just like an upgrade to it.

Third off. The reason I called Bass a darklord is because he doesn't really follow the orders of a net op. and the demonic part is because he shows no mercy to anyone he fights. Just like Shadowman and Chaosman..

I will update soon but I need ideas please help me and I will always be in your debt.


	7. Entering the Apocalyiptic Realm

Chapter 6: Entering the Apocalyiptic Realm.

Roll moaned as she rolled over on her side and opened her eyes. She wasn't on her homepage.

" Where...where am I?" She asked. Suddenly a laugh broke out of the shadows.

" You my kind sweet navi are in the Apocalyptic Realm." The voice said. Roll sat up in anger.

" Who are you why have you brought me here!" She yelled. The laugh broke out again.

" Because we need you as bait for Megaman." This time the voice was that of Chaosman.

" Megaman will come and get me...and when he does he will delete you!" Roll yelled trying to stand up, but she suddenly noticed she was chained to a wall. Suddenly Chaosman appeared from the shadows and beside him was a navi with the looks of a smurai only his helmet was that of a dragon and his armour and helmet were black, his eyes were blood red and his teeth were fangs. His name was Shademan. Shademan laughed and looked at Roll.

" Megaman...come for you...Ha...We are hoping his does!" He yelled. Chaosman laughed as he saw Roll struggle against the chains that bound her in place.

" Struggle all you want my dear the chains will not break." He said looking at Shadowman.

" Come we must prepare for our guest." He said with a laugh. Shadowman laughed as the evil navi's walked out of the room. Roll looked skyward tears in her eyes.

' _Mega...don't come it's a trap! _' She thought frantically.

Meanwhile Lan had contacted all his friends and they were now all trying to comfort Maylu. Chaud clenched his fists as he spoke.

" First Glide now Roll, what is the net coming to. OW sorry Yai I was trying to make a point!" The white haired net op yelled. From his side Dex snorted.

" Then you should stop talking Chaud." He said. The two net ops had never liked each other and being in a bad situation just made things worse. Suddenly Lan's voice broke out as he yelled at his navi.

" Your going where!" The brown net op yelled. Megaman nodded.

" Yep me, Zero, and X are going to get Roll back by going..." Megaman looked at the floor, then back at Lan anger in his eyes. "... To the Apocalyptic Realm." He said referring to the relam that Bass had made after Megaman had defeated him.

" But you know that place will drain your energy!" Lan argued. Megaman looked at his net op.

" Yeah and with Roll down there it will be the same for her. It's not like I have a choice anyway." He said glumly. From beside Lan Tori appeared.

" We'll help you Megaman." He said.

" Yeah!" Dex and Chaud yelled.

" Thanks." Megaman said as Protoman, Iceman, and Gutsman appeared in his P.E.T. After what seemed like hours the four navis and two navi hunters appeared near the entery way to the Apocalyptic Realm. The gaurds that were standing there were black gaurd navis. Sensing danger the gaurds drew their swords.

" Who's there!" The first one demanded.

" Me!" Megaman yelled firing his Buster deleting a guard as Zero slashed the other one. The moving aside they let Iceman and Gutsman through.

" Ice Blast!" Iceman yelled shooting a flow of arctic wind at the gate freezing it.

" Guts Hammer!" Gutsman yelled punching the frozen bars of the gate and destroying it. Then running through the six heros saw what they had never thought of. A million other heavy armed and heavy protected gaurd navi's. The leader walked up to the group then multiplied surrounding them.

" Raise your hands!" He yelled. Sighing Megaman rose his hands and the others followed. The next minute Zero and X along with Protoman, Iceman, and Gutsman were being taken to a spot where little did they know...Shadowman was waiting. Megaman was forced forward.

" Move!" The lead guard demanded. Megaman moved with no complaints. After what seemed like hours of walking Megaman saw who he had been looking for. There standing infront of him was Chaosman. Looking at the gurads Chaosman spoke.

" Leave us." When the guards didn't move he glared at them.

" Now!" He yelled. The guards ran back to their posts leaving Chaosman and Megaman standing there.

" Where's Roll." Megaman demanded. Chaosman pointing behind him where Roll was tied to a tree. The blue bomber glared at the demonic navi before him.

" Release her!" He yelled transforming his hand into his Mega Buster. Chaosman laughed.

" Gladly..all you've got to do is beat me." Chaosman said. Megaman suddenly fell to his knees as the power of the Apocalyptic Realm started draining his energy. Chaosman laughed as he hit Megaman with the side of his hand knocking fifty feet to the right.

" Not so tough now are you Megaman!" He yelled. Hitting him again. From the tree Roll yelled at Chaosman.

" Leave him alone what did he ever do to you!" She demanded. Chaosman suddenly sent a wave of air air Roll hitting her in the gut.

" No comments from the peanut gallery!" He yelled. Roll cried out in pain making Megaman stand up.

" You shouldn't have done that." He growled at the demonic navi. Chaosman laughed.

" What you gonna do, for with every minute you spend here your energy gets drained!" He yelled. Megaman smirked.

" Well then I better as well end it real early!" He yelled lunging at Chaosman firing his Buster. Chaosman lunged at Megaman firing his Chaos Cannon.

" This will be your final resting place Megaman!" The demonic navi yelled.The second of many battles were just beginning.


	8. The Birth Of Dark Protoman

Chapter 7: The birth of Dark Protoman.

As Megaman fought Chaosman Zero, X, Protoman, Iceman, and Gutsman were taken to a high cliff where Shadowman waited. Sensing his foes had arrived Shadowman sent the guards away and turning smiled at the small group of navis

" My my what have we here two rouge navis and three net navis. How cute." He said. Zero stepped forward an angery look on his face.

" Give back all that you have absorbed Shadowman...and I may go easy on you!" Zero demanded drawing his Z Saber. Shadowman laughed.

" I will let your beloved Ciel and that Glide guy go as long as one of you joins our forces." He said. Zero growled and started to reply when suddenly Protoman spoke up.

" I'll do it." He said stepping forward. Iceman looked at his friend in shock.

" No you can't!" He yelled. Protoman looked down at him.

" But I have to it is my duty as a net saver." He said. Shadowman laughed.

" So be it!" He yelled spitting out two strands of data that become two navi's a girl and a boy.

" Ciel!" Zero yelled running up to her and kissing her lips. X just watched from the sidelines as Gutsman and Iceman helped Glide to his feet. Suddenly Protoman's yells filled the air. X ran towards Shadowman his blaster drawn when suddenly Protoman jumped out infront of him, his eyes showing alot of pain.

" Go, now!" The navi yelled. X nodded silently and collecting his friends turned and ran towards Megaman who at this time was nearing the point of deletion. As the navis and the two hunters along with Ciel ran Shadowman laughed, as Protoman went through a mutation.

" Tell me lad what is your name?" The demon asked. Protoman turned his visor now blood red.

" I am Dark Protoman." He said.

" GAH!" Megaman yelled crashing to the ground, he was tiring fast and Chaosman was still standing, Chaosman readied his Chaos Cannon for the killing blow when suddenly voices rang out.

" Glide Cannon!" Glide yelled appearing in front of Megaman shooting rapidly.

" X Shot!" X yelled landing beside Glide and shooting his blaster.

" Ice Blast!" Iceman yelled landing beside X and breathing ice particles at Chaosman.

" Guts Hammer!" Gutsman yelled landing beside Iceman and hitting the ground. Suddenly Megaman was brought to his feet thanks to Zero.

" You ok kid?" He asked. Megaman nodded looking back at the tree where Ciel was freeing Roll smiling he looked back at Zero.

" That her?" He asked. Zero nodded meakly but then remembered why he had helped Megaman up.

" Think you got enough power in that Buster for one super powered shot?" He asked. Megaman nodded and stood up beside Glide.

" Good to have ya back." He commented. Glide nodded charging up his Glide Cannon as Iceman took in a deep breath, X reloaded his blaster, while Gutsman readied his hammer, and Zero drew his sword., suddenly Roll was beside Megaman her hands to her lips, smiling Megaman powered up his buster. Chaosman was shocked but readied his cannon any way.

" Attack!" Megaman yelled shooting of his shot, Roll released her Roll Blast, Iceman released his Ice Blast, Glide fired off his Glide Cannon, X shot his X shot, Gutsman swung his hammer at the ground, and Zero swung his sword. Before the attacks met Chaosman they formed together and produced what looked like a golden light. The attack hit Chaosman hard in the gut.

_Chaosman Logging out. _The computer said as Chaosman returned to his P.E.T. Smiling Megaman turned to his friends.

" Thanks." He said. Then turning to Roll he hugged her.

" Mega...Thank you." She said. Megaman smiled.

" No problem." He said releasing her, suddenly Roll noticed something.

" Where's Protoman?" She asked.

" Right here." The voice of Dark Protoman rung out.

" But his name is no longer Protoman...it's Dark Protoman." Shadowman said.

_Net Navi's Logging Out._ The computer said as Megaman, Iceman, Roll and Gutsman vanished. Zero and X looked at each other and with Zero holding Ciel in a loving embrace, they vanished back into Megaman's P.E.T. Sighing to himself Megaman looked at Lan who was now sleeping, looking at the clock on Lan's bedside clock he noticed what time it was.

' _4: 15 in the morning have we really been gone for 12 hours?_ ' He asked himself. That would mean everyone would still be sleeping, Mylu, Tori, Dex, Yai, _Won't she be happy in the morning same with Maylu._' He said, even Chaud would be sleeping.

' _Great what am I gonna tell Chaud, I wonder if they make a '** Sorry you navi became a darkloid** ' Hallmark card. _' He thought with a sigh.

A/N: Cliffe...I am evil pure evil...MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	9. Megaman ZX is born

Chapter 8: The birth of Megaman ZX.

" What Protoman became a darkloid again!" Chaud demanded snatching Lan's P.E.T away from him. Despite Lan's cry of ' Hey!' Megaman nodded.

" There was nothing I could do we couldn't stop him, and this time I fear for the worst Protman has become a darkloid before and it was hard for him to escape the dark chips grasped, but this time he was turned by a navi. I don't know how easy it will be to bring him out of it." Megaman said with a sigh. Lan finally grabbed his P.E.T back from Chaud and looked at Megaman.

" Well at least we got Glide back that's the main thing." He said suddenly Lan cried out a Chaud picked him up off his feet, the shock sent Lan's P.E.T crashing to the ground.

" How dare you!" Chaud yelled.

" How dare you tell me that getting Glide back is the main thing, my navi is a darkloid! So don't you dare tell me that getting Glide back was the main thing!" Chaud yelled tears streaming down his face, Lan looked at Chaud with sad eyes.

" Chaud I..." He said when suddenly Chaud's fist made contact with his face.

" Hey what the heck Chaud!" Lan yelled in anger. Chaud dropped Lan and looked at him with anger.

" Protoman and I have made sacrifices for you and Megaman for awhile now and you haven't once repaid us. Have you ever thought that for just one minute that Megaman would make a better darkloid!" He yelled now crying out of anger. Lan rushed Chaud to the ground.

" Snap out of it will ya, we're a team if one of us goes down the other's try their best to save him or her, that's what we did for Glide, and Roll and at one time we helped Protman, and we will do it again!" He yelled. Chaud looked at Lan as the two stood up and for the first time since he had recived the news Chaud smiled.

" Thanks Lan." He said. From the P.E.T that Lan had just picked up Zero spoke.

" I have a theory on how to save Protman and weaking Chaosman and Shaodwman in the process." The hunter said. Once again Chaud ripped the P.E.T out of Lan's hand and despite Lan's yell of ' Chaud!' he looked at Zero.

" How?" He asked as Lan pulled it free again. Zero smiled.

" It is called the powerlink method it is used to combined three navis together to form a more powerful navi. But there is a downside." He said with a sigh. Lan looked at Zero with a hint of confusion.

" How can something that can help us have a downside?" He asked. X appeared beside Zero.

" It takes a while to learn and all the navis that have tried it have failed, all but one a great net navi know as Virualman. He is the last of the three that formed the navi known as Darkapolase." He said. Megaman looked at Lan knowing what his net op was thinking.

" You want me to take Roll, Glide, Iceman, Gutsman, Zero, and X to find this Virualman?" He asked. Lan nodded and turned to the computer as X and Zero disappeared.

" Jack in Megaman Power Up!" Lan yelled activating his P.E.T and allowing Megaman access to the net. Maylu stood up beside Lan and held her P.E.T at the ready.

" Jack in Roll Power Up!" She yelled as Roll went to the net. Dex was next.

" Jack in Gutsman Power Up!" He yelled as Gutsman disappeared into the net. Tori was next.

" Jack in Iceman Power Up!" He yelled allowing his navi acees to the net. Yai was last.

" Jack in Glide Power Up!" She yelled as Glide went to the net.

Moments later Megaman and his friends appeared on the net. Megaman looked at his friends.

" Ok guys spilt up and check every inch of the net if you find something email our net op's, Zero and X you guys go with Roll and myself. Ok we'll meet back here in awhile. Ok move out!" Megaman yelled as everyone navi and net op nodded and left in search of Viuralman.

Deep in the Apocalyptic Realm Dark Protoman looked at Chaosman and Shadowman.

" Well should I stop them?" He asked. Chaosman shook his head.

" Not yet, let them have their fun, because I seem to remember that that powerlink method has been known to delete navi's." He said Shadowman laughed.

" And Megaman may be the first to fall to the powerlink method." He said, Dark Protoman nodded and looked back at the pictures flashing on the screen.

Back on the net Megaman sighed in defeat and looked at X than at Lan.

" Lan email the other's tell them to meet at your house. The search as ended. Let's face it Virualman is nowhere to be found." He said with a sigh. Lan nodded and sent the emails out. Moments later everyone was in their own P.E.T's looking at his friends Lan sighed.

" Well let's head out." He said when suddenly a voice rang out.

" I heard you were looking for me." The voice said. Lan looked behind him and saw a man no older that his father standing there.

" And you are?" He asked. The man smirked.

" My name's Drake and this here is Virualman." Drake said holding up a green and black P.E.T. Lan's face broke out with a smile but before he could introduce himself Drake spoke again.

" And you must be the infamous Lan Hikari, and that net navi in your P.E.T must be Megaman." He said. Lan nodded and looked at Drake.

" We need your help Drake." He said. Drake sighed.

" I figured as much. Virualman heard during his mission in the Apocalyptic Realm that a new darkloid was found. His name was Dark Protoman. And I know from keeping in touch in Mr. Famous that not only are you a famous net saver Lan, but so is Chaud and his net navi Protoman." He said Lan opened his mouth to speak but Drake rose his hand.

" And you think that the method of powerlinking will help you bring back Protoman?" He asked. Silently everyone nodded. Drake looked at the group.

" Very well tommorow we start your training all of you." He said pointing to everyone. Lan nodded and without a word turned his back on Drake and walked home along side Maylu.

The next day the group met up at the park already jacked in, and Drake readied his P.E.T.

" Ready to meet Virualman?" He asked. Everyone nodded. Drake smiled.

" Ok then Virualman Jack in and Power Up!" He yelled as a dark armoured navi about the size of Heavy Metalman appeared on the net, his body covered in green armour with black spikes, his hands hand huge gauntlets each the same size as Megaman's head on his back were spike like needles that suck out a bit like rockets, his symbol was that of the Ying Yang symbol only black and green not white and black. The navi looked at the group and smiled.

" Morning name's Virualman, and you all are?" He asked. Megaman stepped forward to shake Virualman's hand.

" Name's Megaman. And these are my friends. The pink navi to my left is Roll, the navi to my right is Gutsman, the one beside Gutsman is Glide, and the little parka wearing guy over there is Iceman." Megaman said Virualman looked at Iceman.

" And who are those two he is talking to?" The navi asked in confusion there were only five navi's on this net page and five net op's ( Because Chaud had to work that day mind you). Megaman laughed.

" Oh they are navi hunters known to almost everybody as Megaman X and Zero but X does fine." He said Virualman nodded, when suddenly he saw something he hadn't seen in awhile, little did everyone know but Megaman, Zero and X were all producing a faint gold light.

' _Hmmm... Those three are producing the simmer of gold light a sign that maybe I can make a new powerlink navi out of these three. _' Virualman thought with a smile.

From the real world Drake looked at everybody.

" Lan. I want you to fight with Megaman, Zero, and X, and with your friends help try to take Virualman down. Ready begin!" Drake yelled. And so the training began, after hours of endless training Roll, Gutsman, Iceman, and Glide how to sit out. Megaman, Zero, and X fell to one knee. Virualman smirked.

" Giving up already?" He mocked. Both he and Drake knew the three navi's in front of him could powerlink, they just needed motivation. Megaman glared and ready his Megabuster when suddenly he felt his data flow out of him in streams of gold light, looking around he saw the same thing happen to Zero and X. Than unaware of what they were all saying the three spoke in unison.

" Powerlink engage!" They yelled moments later a navi stood where the three stood seconds ago. His armour was a mix of all three, trailing down his back was orange hair. His helment was the same design as Zero's only it had the colours of X's. His boots and gloves were the colour of Megaman's only it had red and black diamonds in the middel of each and a line trailing from the diamonds on his hands to his wrists where on his right a sheath was. And from that sheath shot out a gold sword, and on his left was a huge cannon. The navi opened his eyes to reveal gold eyes, a colour that described the spirits of Megaman, Zero, and X. Virualman laughed.

" You've done it, now if I may ask who are you?" He asked. The navi looked at Virualman with a smile.

" My name is Megaman ZX!" He yelled his voice a mix of Zero, X, and Megaman's. The new powerlink navi Megaman ZX had just been created, the war was taking a turn for the worst for the bad guys.

A/N: So what do you guys think of Megaman ZX, love him, hate him reveiw with your thoughts about him and the chapter, and maybe a little help with my storyline. Thanks guys, keep the reviews coming!


	10. The first Battle of the century

Chapter 9: The first battle of the century!

Virualman watched Megaman ZX train over the next three weeks. And quite frankly the mighty powerlinked navi was worried.

' _You would think Chaosman whould have attacked by now! _' X's voice yelled in Megaman ZX's head. Megaman's voice was next to speak.

' _Yeah it's weird I mean back when Shademan ruled heck even after Shademan, when Bass was running the show his creatures would show up every single day not after three weeks._' Megaman said.

' _What do you think Zero?_' X asked his friend. Zero spoke up.

' _I believe Megaman is right about their suspicous behaviour ever since Protoman has joined their forces you would think that they would attack more often._' He said. Megaman ZX sighed as his Ultima Sword disappeared back into his sheath.

" Virualman, I'm going to log out for awhile ok?" He asked. Virualman nodded in approval.

" You deserve a break Megaman ZX, why don't you become three again." He stated. Megaman ZX nodded and in a flash of gold light became three navi's once again. Suddenly Lan's voice rung out.

" Oh no I'm late!" He said logging out Megaman and Zero and X both followed. Once back in Megaman's P.E.T. Zero looked at Megaman.

" Late for what, Lan had no plans today." He said. Megaman smiled.

" I guess you didn't hear after we powerlinked for the first time, Lan asked Maylu out on a date." He said laughing. Zero's jaw dropped as did X's.

" He did what!" The demanded shocked. Megaman nodded.

" Yep, and also, after you too went to sleep Roll came to my homepage and well..." Megaman said blushing. Zero smiled.

" Aha...looks like the famous blue bomber has a date." The orange haired navi said. ( A/N Now some of you may be wondering why I didn't put this in, well I wanted to write a chapter that showed more of Megaman ZX because he is kinda who will be showing every now and then and I am seriously no good at sappy stuff like what I just put in sorry.) Megaman blushed as Lan came to a stop infront of the movie theatre to find Maylu standing there.

" Hi Lan, what kept you?" Lan asked.

" What else Drake kept training Megaman ZX." He said. Inside his P.E.T Megaman placed his hand behind his head and laughed. Suddenly he saw Roll appear in a stream of data. Zero coughed showing Megaman that he wanted to talk to him. Megaman looked at Zero and walked up to him.

" Yeah?" He asked the navi. Zero looked at Megaman a hint of warning in his eyes.

" Listen me and X will watch out for anything suspicous in your P.E.T. you and Roll have a good time." He said. Megaman nodded and took Roll by the hand and together they disappeared in a flash of light. Together Lan and Maylu sat to watch the movie which was about to take a turn for the worst as the film suddenly was changed with another sight. A blank field in the net where Chaosman, Shadowman, and Dark Protoman stood. Lan stood up so suddenly that he knocked Maylu's head off his shoulder. In a flash Zero and X where first on the scene battling Shadowman, Chaosman, and Dark Protoman. Inside Roll's P.E.T. Megaman looked at Roll.

" I have to go." Was all he said before he headed back to his P.E.T.

" Lan send me to the net!" Megaman demanded. Lan nodded and ran to the side of the movie screen.

" Jack in Megaman Power Up!" He yelled as Megaman appeared on the net. The blue bomber looked at his friends as they jumped back to meet him.

" We have been waiting for you Megaman." Chaosman said. Shadowman smirked.

" Now it will be our victory!" He yelled. Dark Protoman laughed.

" When we win the net shall be ours!" He yelled. Megaman smirked as he began glowing gold.

" Ha that's what you think ready you two?" He asked as Zero and X started to glow as well.

" Ready." The two hunters said together. Megaman nodded.

" Powerlink engage!" The three yelled in unison. And in a matter of minutes Megaman ZX was standing infront of Chaosman and his team. The demonic navi took a step back.

" Whoa that's new." He said Shadowman ignored him and looked at his net op.

" Syrus send my a battle chip." He said. Syrus nodded.

" I've got just the thing Dark Power Sphere Chip in download!" He yelled as a huge cannon appeared infront of Shadowman. As Shadowman fired the cannon Megaman ZX sighed.

" Take this, Ultima Sword full power!" He yelled as Lan insterted three battle chips calling them off as he did.

" Fire Sword, Aqua Sword, Bamboo Sword battle chips in download!" He yelled. Megaman ZX yelled as those three swords combined with the Ultima Sword making it glow a very bright white ( A/N Think of the Program Advanced only a real weapon). In one clean swipe of his blade Megaman ZX destroyed the mighty black ball coming at him.

" Fool! My attack was only a decoy!" Shadowman yelled. As Chaosman apporached from the rear, wheeling on one ankle and landin on his knee Megaman held his Ultra Cannon out. Again Lan put in three battle chips.

" Spreader, Cannon, and Hyper Cannon battle chips in download!" He yelled. Megaman ZX realsed his charged shot with a mighty yell. The attack hit Chaosman square in the chest and the demon logged out. In an instant Dark Protoman ran at Megaman ZX with his Dark Neutron Blade drawn. Sighing to himself. Megaman ZX clashed blades with Dark Protoman. After a couple of minutes Dark Protoman flew into a wall and logged out as well. Turning on Shadowman Megaman ZX watched as the demonic navi logged out. Laughing Megaman ZX became three agian. After that Megaman retreated back to Roll's P.E.T to continue his date and Lan and Maylu continued their date.

Zero and X however talked so much that Lan set his P.E.T to mute.

" Well that was...fun." Zero said still laughing at how easly Shadowman had given up. X nodded in agreement.

" Yeah but remember Zero the longer they fight us the more they learn, this was just a taste of what the true battle will be, I think this was the first fight in the war." He said. Zero nodded and they too watched the movie. Little did they know that once again a plot was being made in the Apocalyptic Realm.

A/N: A cliffie...I am pure evil anyway did you like the first battle tell me what you think.


	11. The return of Bass

Chapter 10: Bass returns, Dark Protoman deleted

A/N:Okay note before I continue with the story, Ciel went back to Zero's world to watch over it. Also Dex and Yai went back to King Town and the Island Dex lives on.

Lan sighed as he put his back under his desk five weeks since Megaman ZX was formed and still no sign of Chaosman, Shadowman, or Dark Protoman for that matter. Maylu laughed as she sat beside him.

" Bored?" She asked. Lan shook his head.

" Nah, I'm just thinking I mean Virualman has been training me and Megaman ZX for five weeks now and still no sight of Chaosman, Shadow, and Dark Protoman. It's kinda making me worried." He confessed. Moments later Ms. Mari ( Is that right) walked into the classs and began to talk.

" Boys and girls today..." She got cut off by a evil laugh when on the computre screen behind her Dark Protoman appeared.

" Come out come out where ever you are Megaman ZX, I've got a present for you." He mocked. Lan was up in a heart beat. Looking at Ms. Mari he ran up to the screen. Ms. Mari nodded allowing Lan access to the jack in port.

" Megaman let's go, Jack in and power up!" He yelled as Megaman went to the net followed by Zero and X who had left after him. In a matter of seconds Megaman and his friends were standing about ten and a half feet away from Dark Protoman. The gold light erupted from all three of them.

" Powerlink Engage!' Zero, X, and Megaman yelled. Moments later Megaman ZX stood tall and proud. With out a word Dark Protoman drew his Neutron Blade and ran at Megaman ZX who just stood there as Dark Protoman got within inches of his target Megaman ZX readied his Ultima Cannon.

" Sreader, Hyper Cannon, and Volcano battle chips in down load!" Lan yelled. Megaman ZX instantly shot his fire infused energy ball at Dark Protoman who was hit in the chest and went flying, only to stand up again.

In the Apocalyptic Realm Chaosman and Shadowman stood together they looked into the Dark Abyss that was suppose to be the grave site of Bass, looking at his partner Chaosman spoke.

" Well it's time to revive Bass, with him we may be able to defeat Megaman ZX!" The demon yelled. Shadowman nodded in silent agreement, something about this place didn't seem right, sure it was evil, but he got a weird energy reading from this place, turning to tell Chaosman he saw that that demon had already descended into the abyss. Sighing Shadowman followed. Once the two reached the bottom they saw what they were looking for, a lifeless body of Bass, looking at each other the demonic navis nodded. Chaosman approached the body first and than he rose a clawed hand and slashed his other arm dripping streams of data on to the body.

" Powers of Chaos runs through you data stream, may an old foe to our foe rise." He said motioning for Shadowman to walk over, Shadowman did the same thing Chaosman did.

" Power of the Shadows run through you now the power's are yours to keep." He said, suddenly the body started to glow, looking skyward Chaosman and Shadowman both spoke.

" Evil spirits from beyond bring forth Bass, let him live, and help us in our fight!" They yelled, suddenly black data flew from the sky and into Bass's body, once the finally strand disappeared, they heard a rough, hoarse voice speak.

" Who are you to revive me!" Bass demanded as he slowly stood up. Chaosman walked forward bravely.

" I am the demonic navi Chaosman, me and my partner Shadowman revived you." He said suddenly Bass had him by the throat and Shadowman had his Shadow Wave Shot at the ready. Chaosman looked at his partner.

" Don't be hasty Shadowman." He said. Than he looked at Bass.

" We've revived you because we need your help, defeating an old foe of yours his name Megaman." The demon gasped. Bass smirked and let Chaosman go.

" Megaman you say?" He asked with a smile. Shadowman nodded.

" Yes however this time he has help, he has the power to fuse with two others. Megaman X and Zer." He said. Bass raised a hand.

" All I want is to defeat Megaman, I shall help you, but know this betray me and I will delete the very skin off you data." He growled. Chaosman, and Shadowman nodded meakly and together with Bass they disappeared.

Dark Protoman flew into the wall yet again, he was getting weak, but he couldn't lose. He had to defeat this powerlink method. Looking at Megaman ZX he spoke.

" I will defeat you sooner or later!" He yelled running at Megaman ZX, sighing the mighty powerlinked navi rose his Ultima Sword as Lan put in three battle chips.

" Fire Sword, Fire Blade, Long sword battle chips in down load!" Lan yelled. Megaman ZX watched as his Ultima Sword grew longer and became surrounded by fire in one clean sweep hacked at the darkloid lunging at him. Dark Protoman fell to his knees.

" Ok let's finish this!" Lan yelled. Megaman ZX nodded because he knew the only way to save Protoman was to delete Protoman. Raising his cannon Lan put in three more battle chips these ones however made the cannon change into a Tri Cannon.

" Fire Tower, Aqua Tower, and Thunderbolt battle chips in and down load!" Lan yelled, Megaman ZX aimed right for Dark Protoman and fired the Darkloid started to Log out but then reappeared.

" Deletion." Dark Protoman said, and in the blink of an eye disappeared but before all the data disappeared Megaman ZX snatched some out of the air. Than he disappeared back in to his P.E.T. Looking at Chaud Megaman ZX spoke.

" Here I managed to get a few strands of Protoman's data, Lan's dad may be able to save it an make a better Protoman." He said as he sent the data to Chaud's P.E.T. and became three again. After taking his seat agaian Lan, Maylu, and Chaud's class went on normally.


End file.
